


Castle On A Hill

by ProfessorRiverSnog



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bullying, Childhood Memories, Dancing, F/M, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Astronomy Tower, Ilvermorny, Post-War, Self-Esteem Issues, Snogging, These idiots are so in love in hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 14:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorRiverSnog/pseuds/ProfessorRiverSnog
Summary: As that thought crossed his mind, he looked up to the large, imposing building that stood before him. A thrill ran through him as he considered the old stones and high walls. He was filled with a nostalgic sense of wonder, almost like the first time he saw this walls as young boy. A grin began to spread across his face at the prospect of sharing this special place with her. Share the place he has called home for 7 years. The place where he truly learned who he was. The place that had raised him.Newt takes Tina to explore Hogwarts
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	1. Hogwarts

The pair appeared at the wooden bridge’s landing with a loud crack. Usually Newt Scamander found his footing quite well after Apparation however the jitters and excitement caused him to stumble on his re-entry. Looking to his right he found that his companion, not surprisingly, was sure on her feet. The dark-haired witch took in her surroundings with the cunning eye he had grown accustomed to (and fond of, if he was being honest) and inwardly gave a sigh of relief when her face settled into a smile. He watched as her gaze went from his face to beyond the covered bridge.

“Well it certainly looks different.” she hummed with a slight chuckle. Newt gave an emphatic nod. 

“Quite.” he cleared his throat. “School tends to stand strong when no one is threatening it.” Tina gave a small chuckle before moving closer to him and beginning to walk across the bridge to the castle ahead of them. Newt’s heart leapt slightly in his chest when he felt her thin, warm hand slip into his. It wasn’t the first time in recent memory that Newt realized how incredibly lucky her was. He hoped he never forgot. 

In the very broadest sense he was lucky that he had survived the past several years. The war that had consumed his every thought, his every action, his every waking moment, was over. The roaring fire of hatred and fear that Grindlewald had cultivated and ignited so many was, in the end, vanquished in a single battle. His influence was no more than a memory now and Newt finally felt like he could breathe again. And the gentle squeeze of his right hand reminded him just how lucky he was to have her. 

Though the road had not been easy, obstacles and miscommunications followed them like shadows at dusk, they had found each other all the same. Time had proven the depth of connection between them. In Tina, Newt had found a friend, a partner and a solid rock to support him. And with every passing day Newt sought to be all that and more for her. A partner to share all the joys, fears, hopes and memories he had. 

As that thought crossed his mind, he looked up to the large, imposing building that stood before him. A thrill ran through him as he considered the old stones and high walls. He was filled with a nostalgic sense of wonder, almost like the first time he saw this walls as young boy. A grin began to spread across his face at the prospect of sharing this special place with her. Share the place he has called home for 7 years. The place where he truly learned who he was. The place that had raised him. 

He held her hand firmly as they ascended the steps. With each step he took, his excitement grew. When they finally go to the stone landing, he grinned at the high stone pillars . He took in every detail but he turned at the sound of heavy breathing behind him. Tina’s breath was slightly labored as she chuckled gently. 

"So everyone at Hogwarts are star athletes?” she joked gently as she panted slightly. Newt gave her a sheepish smile and hunched his shoulders slightly. 

“Not really. But you get used to it.” Tina nodded and looked about the large courtyard they had found themselves in. Large and impressive, surrounded by great stone pillars, Tina frowned gently. 

“Where is everyone?” she asked him, surveying the empty space that was uncharacteristic for warm April day. 

“Albus and Minerva are slowly re-opening the school.” Newt told her. “Many of the children are finally feeling safe again. Students will be here in fall. But for now, the castle is ours to explore.” Newt could not keep the smile from his face nor the thrill from his voice. His excitement was apparently infectious as Tina found herself smiling too.

“Well Mr Scamander.” she smirked gently to him. “Lead the way.” 

The pair then set off to explore the castle. Tina, arm secured comfortably in Newt’s, listened as he rattled off story after story of his time in school. It was in these moments that one remembered that the quiet and reserved English gentleman was truly a writer at heart. They way he weaved words to create elaborate imagery never ceased to amaze Tina. She listened, almost transfixed, as he built the castle up to almost mythic proportions. The stories seemed to dance behind his eyes as his unoccupied arm waved about to emphasize his points. He truly knew how to draw his audience in. Though, if Tina were honest, her attention and awe could be attributed to the man himself, in addition to the fantastical stories he told. She suddenly paused their slow gait to let out a hearty laugh as Newt concluded his tale about a failed release attempt of a spider colony he had found in his 3rd year at the school. 

“And you thought that that was a good idea?” she asked, through small chuckles.

“I did.” he smiled, glad that she found the story as amusing as he did. “Professor Howard’s bed chambers were the closest to the spider colony’s tree of origin. It was quite confident in my ability to be quick.” 

“I’m sure that professor wasn’t happy with the spiders in his bed.” Tina smiled, continuing their slow walk about the grounds.

“Oh no.” he chuckled again. “He was quite cross. I got a week’s detention for that.”

“Poor baby.” Tina hummed, teasingly. “Did you learn your lesson?” 

“I’m afraid not.” Newt told her. “First of many in my time I’m afraid.” 

“What a rebel.” Tina smirked gently and Newt smiled bashfully. “What was it? Writing “I will not release spiders into professor’s beds” 100 times?” She joked. 

“No it wasn’t bad as all that.” Newt hummed. “I got to spend more time by the lake. With the Giant Squid.” Newt’s smirked turned to a grin as he caught Tina’s bewildered expression. Before she could enquire why a school for children even HAD a giant squid, he paused before a small stone alcove. He swallowed the slight lump in his throat as he gingerly touched the wall in front of him. With a look over his shoulder to his companion and a nod of the head, he began to ascend the stairs. 

It was a short walk before the pair happened on a landing with a large window, looking out over the courtyard. He let out a huff of tense breath as his eyes took in the small space. Though the alcove was bare before them, nothing by a slightly chilled empty space, this place was once his oasis. He could almost see it in its prime. Filled with glass jars and boxes of lab tools he had not yet learned how to use. The wall decorated with sketches and notes about the world that he was discovering. It was here that he discovered his passions. Not in the Ministry offices he occupied after graduating nor in his travels to distant lands. No it was in this small and unassuming place he fostered his passions for creature both magical and non. Here he found successes and discoveries that still made his heart swell with pride. And he had failures of practise that made his chest ache the same way that it did when he was 15. Here, away from the taunts and jest of his peers, he grew into the man that he was today. This lonely stone alcove showed him that life was not as cruel as it seemed. It was a bright light in an existence dulled by mistreatment.

His wonder and awe must have shown on his face as he felt Tina’s gentle hand on his arm. He looked to her and smiled. 

“This is where I kept all my creatures. Well all the small ones I could fit into jars.” Of course this place was so much more than storage for him but how could he begin to explain it to her? As with most things with Tina, he struggled to find the words. He made his way to the large window and sat before it on the cold, grey stone. “I studied them here.” He began, hoping to find the right words. “Took notes and…” 

“And escaped.” Tina finished for him. He looked up to her, his eyes filling with a different kind of awe. Of course she knew. Of course he didn’t have to search for the words because she had them in her heart. It was surely not the first time that the woman before him knew what he was thinking before he said it. And it truly never ceased to amaze him. That someone knew him almost as well as he knew himself, warts and all. As Tina lowered herself to join him, his gaze landed on his calloused hands. 

“Children can be cruel.” he muttered. Tina let out a sigh. 

“Oh I know.” she hummed softly, knowingly. “I had a place in Ilvermorny like this. A place to get away.” 

Looking up, he saw the sadness in her eyes. He had heard the stories from her days at school, though she was never as forthcoming as he was with his. It was hard to believe, with her tough exterior, that Tina would be affected by juvenile things like bullies. But she was human after all, not stone. A fact that Newt was eternally grateful for. He pressed a soft kiss on her knuckles and he was greeted to a radiant smile from his love. 

“Thank you for showing me this Newt.” she told him sincerely. The meaning of her simple phrase rang loudly in his mind . _ You didn’t have to let me in but you did. Thank you for trusting me. _

When the pair emerged back into the warm spring afternoon, something in the distance caught the American witches eyes. 

‘What’s that over there?” she asked curiously, pointing to the tower with the large telescope jutting from the top. Newt followed her finger and chuckled slightly, feeling his cheeks heat. 

“That’s...that’s the astronomy tower.” He told her, willing his voice to steady and his cheeks to stop flushing. For once he wished that Tina would not be so intuned with him but he had no such luck. She quirked a brow up at his odd blush. She looked back at the tower then back at her companion.

“Is there something I’m not getting?” she asked him, trying to work out why he was acting so odd. “Is astronomy...a joke here?” she asked. 

“No no.” Newt said quickly, chuckling nervously. “It’s not...em...Well it was built for astronomy purposes but students didn’t...use it for that.” He nodded, praying that he wouldn’t have to explain further. Tina’s confusion only deepened however. 

“Then what did they use it for?” Newt swallowed down more embarrassment. 

“They erm...they went there to...to snog.” he finished quietly. 

“Snog?” Tina asked. Newt let out a huff as his face flushed a deeper scarlett, something he thought impossible at this point. 

“Merlin’s beard.” he muttered before standing straight up. “Snogging means to...to kiss quite...quite vigorously.” 

As understanding dawned on her, Tina tried her best not to giggle. The embarrassment in her companion was endearing and slightly odd, considering that the pair were certainly not strangers to this “snogging”. But talking about it and doing in were two different things she supposed. 

“I see.” She smirked, looking back at the tower. “And did you spend anytime there Mr Scamander?” she asked him playfully. 

“No.” Newt said a bit too quickly. “No.” he repeated, softer this time. “I’m afraid most people found me a bit odd and somewhat annoying. Neither of those make fetching qualities I’m afraid.” he told her softly. 

Tina considered him for a moment before seizing his hand in hers. She pulled Newt along behind her as she made her way towards the tower. It took the man longer than he wanted to admit before he caught on to the woman’s intent and began running towards the tower at the far end of the castle. Neither of them noticed the long flights of stairs this time, almost running to the top like giddy school children. Once there, they looked about to the smattering of astrology equipment and couches. Newt turned to speak but found that his companion was drawn to the gorgeous view across the glens. The sun was just beginning its decent, bathing everything in a warm glow. Newt’s breath caught in his throat as he took her in. She was beautiful on any given day, but at this moment she was radiant. 

The calling of his name brought him back to reality. 

“Yes?” he answered, still admiring her. She bit her lip gently and walked towards him. “Right.” he chuckled, remember why they can come. He looked about before pulling her towards a nearby table. “Now if I remember Theseus’ stories correctly this was the most stable table.” 

“Theseus?” Tina asked, hopping onto the table. Newt nodded. 

“Yes he frequented the tower quite a bit in his time.” he nodded, walking towards her. “The girls seemed to enjoy him.” he muttered. Tina hummed, pulling him close and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. 

“Well those girls didn’t know what they were missing.” she muttered, playing with the hairs on the back of his neck. Newt grinned like the school boy he felt like and let his hands find their way to her hips. “So we’re in the tower.” Tina told him. “On the table. Anything else?” she whispered, her lips inches from his. 

“We could find you a Hufflepuff jumper.” he half-joked, voice deepening through sheer want. 

“Interesting.” Tina purred. “But maybe later. Right now I believe you owe me a snogging lesson Mr Scamander.” 

With that she pressed her lips to his. He gripped her hips closer as they began their familiar dance. He reveled in the feel of her. The way she melted into his embrace. The press of her hands on his back, pulling him even closer. He felt her tongue running gently over his lips, gently seeking entrance. He let out a groan as he allowed her to deepen their kiss, running fingers through her dark hair. He shivered gently at the soft, almost needy whimpers she made as they kissed. She plied his lips with her own, nipping slightly. He felt a surge of heat in his lower belly, something primal and raw. Before he could consider it, Newt felt himself pressing her deeper into the table and climbing atop her. He released her lips, panting gently, and began to trail hot, open-mouth kisses down her neck. He felt her grip him closer and groaned into her collarbone when she let out loud and positively indecent moan of pleasure into the stale tower air. 

“Oi!” a harsh voice called out from the bottom of the tower stairs. “Who’s up there!?” The pair gasped and separated, sitting up on the table. The two shared a shocked glance before busting out in side-splitting laughter. They hastily righted their clothes, giggling and laughing like mad, before hurrying down the stairs. They managed to hold themselves together until reaching the bottom of the stairs where a haggard-looking groundskeeper stood. 

“Afternoon.” Newt simply stated as they walked by, his grin only barely contained. The two dissolved into another fit of giggles and hurried their steps away from the tower. When they were far enough away, Tina pressed kiss to Newt’s lips. 

"How’s that for an authentic experience?” she chuckled gently. Newt beamed as his hands found her waist. As his forehead pressed to hers he, once again, considered the extraordinary woman before him. 

“One I will not soon forget Ms. Goldstein.” 

The pair shared another sweet kiss before setting off, arm in arm, to discover the rest of the castle on the hill. 


	2. Ilvermorny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the imposing and uninviting look of the castle, Tina had always felt a sense of belonging here. From the moment that she stepped foot on the gravel path as a child, she knew she had found her place. Her home. 
> 
> \---
> 
> Tina take Newt to see Ilvermorny

If you asked Tina what she remembered most about her first time traveling to Ilvermory, she would not be too original in her answer. Much like many other students and graduates the thing that Tina remembered the most was the mist. No matter what time of year, month or day the castle would always be concealed in a thick cloud of mist. Later she would learn that it was for the protection of the castle but as a child, walking up the mist covered mountains for the first time, the thick fog was a sight to behold. She remembered fondly as her and her fellow first years, children she had never met before in her life, huddled together as they walked. Their eyes wide with wonder and terror as they attempted to navigate the path. The only light that prevailed was the lantern their guide carried and many a student would stumble and fall in the cracks and footfalls on the path. It was often seen as a students first challenge of the year, to make their way up the hill without faltering. If a student did, they were said to have good luck throughout the rest of the school year.

As Tina Goldstein made her way up the hill, she was as sure footed as any experienced student. Though it had been years, decades she corrected with a shudder, since she had been at her school, the thick mist and uneven terrain did not deter her. It didn’t even seem to break her concentration. She paused mid-way up the final hill and turned, chuckling at her companion behind her. Having traversed most of the world, her Newt was no stranger to rough terrain however the slight stumble here and there from him filled her with mirth. “C’mon Mr Scamander.” she hummed playfully. “Keep up now.” He looked up to her, a small smirk playing on his own face and hurried his step to catch up. 

“I suppose it took you much practice in order to navigate this.” he asked. Tina shrugged. 

“You get used to it. By the time I was in my 7th year I could walk it basically blindfolded.” Newt squinted gently into the mist 

“You basically are already.” Tina nodded and took his hand. 

“Come on. I’ll guide you.” She chuckled, leading the rest of the way up the hill. 

As they walked, the mist began to thin and the uneven path turned to a more level gravel one. Suddenly, the mist was gone and the pair laid eyes on the castle for the first time. Tina’s breath caught in her throat as she gazed on the high walls of dark stone. The castle was large, far larger than Hogwarts, and seemed to stretch on in all directions. The dark grey, almost black, stone walls loomed over them as they took it in. The gothic castle roofs arched up in sharp inclines, jutting up to the sky. The windows were tinted black and on the balconies hundreds of gargoyles facing out towards the front gates. Everything about the castle was imposing and dark, meant to keep unsuspecting trespassers from getting close. No, there was nothing warm about the castle, but as the American witch gazed at those high walls, she could not help the grin from spreading onto her face. 

Despite the imposing and uninviting look of the castle, Tina had always felt a sense of belonging here. From the moment that she stepped foot on the gravel path as a child, she knew she had found her place. Her home. Besides the brief memories of her parents apartment, this place was the only place where she truly felt safe as a child. The only place she felt loved and accepted. A place that would never turn her away, unlike the home of her aunt that reluctantly took her and Queenie in after her parents had passed. As a child she would count the days of the summer down on the small spare bedroom wall of the room she shared with Queenie, willing time to go faster so she could return here. Christmas break was always filled with longing from both sisters, waiting for the day when their aunt would bring them back to the train station. Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was the place that raised her. And now she was home. 

“It’s quite something.” she heard her companion say. She turned towards him and smiled gently. 

“A little different from Hogwarts.” she nodded. “But still pretty grand.” Newt chuckled and looked back, taking in the size of the castle. 

“I would say so.” 

“Ms Goldstein!” a voice rang out. Tina turned and noted a small, grey-haired woman that was standing before the front gates of the castle. She and Newt made their way towards the woman and Tina greeted her with a warm smile. 

“Headmistress Gibbons.” She took the small, wrinkled hand when the older witch offered it and shook it happily. Despite the grey hair and obvious age, Headmistress Gibbons pumped her hand enthusiastically. 

“So glad you could make it. I much prefer face to face interaction than those blasted pigeons. And there is much to discuss concerning the ceremony.” The grey haired witch turned her gaze to Tina’s left and started, almost as if she hadn't noticed anyone standing there. “Ah you’ve brought a friend! Marvelous! So sorry my dear boy. Can’t see a thing without my glasses!” She extended a hand to him and Newt shook it. The older woman’s smile was infectious and the man couldn’t help but chuckle along with her. 

“Newt Scamander.” he told her and the woman winked gently. 

“Ah yes! Oh I know all about you. Read that book of yours cover to cover. Twice!” Newt flushed gently, still slightly uncomfortable with the acclaim that often followed him. 

“Come come.” Headmistress Gibbons smiled, motioning them to follow. She turned and hobbled slightly as she led the pair into the castle. Tina and Newt shared a look of mirth before following the spry old woman into the castle. 

As they walked through the doors the trio would enter into the main rotunda. Much like the exterior, the rotunda was fairly large. The spacious room was empty save for 4 large stone statues that stood equidistant from the center of the rotunda. Wooden balconies ran the circumference of the room, overlooking the floor below. The balconies, normally empty and plain, were now adorned with navy blue and cranberry colored banners. Newt gazed about the room in wonder, ambling about and taking it in. 

“As you can see we're all set up for the ceremony in here.” Headmistress Gibbons smiled proudly. “But there are a few details for the Great Hall reception that need tending to.” Tina nodded to her and turned to watch Newt as he explored the room. 

It was rare where she got these moments, to observe him and take him in. He often put on airs, if ever so slightly, when she was around. He stood a bit straighter. Walked a bit stiffer. But in these moments, when he was unaware of her gaze, she saw him as he truly was. Saw the lithe movements of his limbs and realized the beauty that was Newt. Not that she didn’t already know it. But it was nice to see it. 

“He’s quite the lovely one.” she heard her old Headmistress mutter by her side. Tina flushed gently as the older witch waggled her eyebrows at her. “Not bad.” 

“Thank you.” she chuckled before suddenly turning at the sound of stone grinding against stone behind her. On instinct she drew her wand but sighed and relaxed when she saw the familiar Thunderbird statue draw back it’s wings. She turned back to find Newt wide-eyed and seemingly frozen in place. A quick gaze from his slighting guilty face to his feet told her that he had, mostly likely by accident, stepped onto the large Gordian Knot mosaic at the center of the room. 

“Ah! An accidental sorting!” exclaimed Headmistress Gibbons with a laugh. Tina chuckled and walked towards him. 

“When first years enter the school for the first time, they walk into here.” she explained. She pointed up to the balconies. “The whole school watches and one by one they step on the Gordian Knot. Whatever statue reacts, is your house.” Newt nodded and relaxed gently, understanding. “A bit more excited than a hat.” she teased. Newt smirked but didn’t rise to the jest. 

“I suppose I’m a Thunderbird then?” he said instead with a smile. 

“Best house there is.” Tina smirked proudly, stepping on the Knot herself. She watched as the Thunderbird rose its head and flapped its wings twice before bowing its head to her. Tina smiled and bowed back slightly. Newt watched her with slight amusement. 

“I know of another Goldstein that might disagree with you.” he teased as they continued their walk through the castle. Headmistress Gibbons prattled on as she led the way, but the pair only had ears and eyes for each other. Tina rolled her eyes goodnaturedly. 

“Oh please. Nothing exciting ever happened in Pukwudgie. And in any event, “ she told him, a smirk forming on her lips. “Any Ilvermorny house could beat one of your Gryffin-puffs any day.” Newt stopped short, a look of shock and peso-indignation on his face. Tina only grinned wider as he stuttered slightly around his words. He chuckled to himself as he shook his head. 

“Now you know damn well what it’s called.” he told her, pulling her slightly towards him. Tina looked up, pretending to think. 

“Huffle-claw?” she guessed. Newt let out a huff as Tina giggled. She cupped his cheek gently and moved to soothe him with a kiss but a small cough reminded her of where they were. Headmistress Gibbons smiled at the two with a lifted brow. 

“I thought you’d like to see where we would be housing you. We thought you’d find the place..._ appropriate _.” The older witch chuckled to herself and the pair exchanged odd looks before following her down the corridor in front of them. “For centuries this hall has been used to remember and commemorate greatness.” she began. As they walked, the walls began to slowly fill with moving portraits, each with an engraved gold plate below it. “It has served as an inspiration for many students to see just how far their hard work can take them.” The trio paused and Headmistress Gibbons turned to Tina with the warmest of smiles. “I am incredibly proud and pleasantly surprised to see you joining the ranks of our greatness alumni.” She motioned to her right and Tina’s breath caught in her throat. 

There, on the stone wall at the end of the hallway, hung her portrait. The picture smiled back at her as a bulb flashed. Photo-Tina took up another position, her Auror uniform crisp and perfectly tailored as the camera flashed again. She looked down to the gold plate below the frame. 

_ Porpentina Esther Scamander, _ it read. _ So honored for the role she played in the conflict against the dark wizard Gellert Grindlewald, working to end his reign and protect the innocent. May her story inspire all others to be compassionate and to stand up for those who cannot stand for themselves. _

To say it was surreal to see her picture up on that wall was an understatement. As a student, Tina would pass these pictures everyday. Though she never believed it would ever be a reality, she would often dream of the day they would hang her picture on that wall. That she would join the greats and finally prove to, well anyone, that she was just as good, just as worthy of praise. That one smiling portrait almost erased the years of torment at the hand of students, professors and, at times, even herself. She was worth it. She was valued. She was accomplished. And no one could take this from her. 

“I can’t believe it.” she muttered. Newt gently slipped his hand into hers. 

“I can.” he told her softly. He pressed a small, chaste kiss on her temple and looked to the portrait. “You are extraordinary love.” he told her softly. “No one more worthy of the honor in my eyes.” 

Tina watched as he took in the portrait and words below. Tina had learned fairly early on that, since Newt was a man of few words, the words he did speak were the absolute truth. There was not a single utterance of his that wasn’t what he truly felt. Which made his words of praise that much more impactful for Tina. His words were not a useless platitude that he felt he had to say, given their relationship. He truly felt her worthy and valued. If she pressed him, he would most likely tell her she was worthy of honor regardless of the portrait on the wall in front of them. To him, she was extraordinary. And to her, he was too. 

Much like him, she had struggled with her self-worth. Sure she was confident in her profession and skill. There was no doubt that she was good at what she did but in terms of the rest of her life, Tina often felt dull and undeserving. Whether that feeling was truly felt by her or simply echoed by the hundreds of people that had told her that in her life, Tina didn’t know. But it was something that plagued her. She wasn’t special or anything remotely remarkable. She was just plain her and she was fine with it. 

Until him. 

Until he strode into her life with a case full of creatures and looked at her like she was the sun. Like she was the only one he could ever want. And even when she doubted him. Even when she thought he strived to love another, there was only ever her. Only ever her stubborn nature, her salamander eyes, her baggage and everything that came with it. He crossed oceans to find her. To him, she was a treasure and in the process of developing what they had, she had learned to see herself the same way. She was the treasure he sought. The beloved center of his heart. And she became the most valuable thing to not only him but to herself. 

Tina smiled at him but allowed her gaze to slip past his on the wall. When she locked eyes with the wooden door she let out a laugh. Headmistress Gibbons looked and laughed along with her. 

“I thought you might have found that humorous.” the older woman chuckled. Newt turned and considered the two women before looking at the plain brown door. 

‘Is there…?” 

“Yes.” Tina chuckled and walked towards the door. “This is the detention room.” Headmistress Gibbons turned to Newt. 

“I’m not sure how much Ms Goldstein has told you about her school days but she spent quite a bit of her time here in the detention room.” Tina nodded and pressed a hand to the door. 

“I sure did.” The older witch gave another chuckle. 

“Why I remember there was a point in time where you made a weekly appearance. Now you can spend as much time as you like.” she smiled. Tina shook her head and gave a small chuckle as well. Newt blinked gently before looking at Tina. 

“Is that so?” Tina looked up and nodded sheepishly. 

“I...I fought a lot. As a kid.”

“But you never started any.” Headmistress Gibbons reminded her with a wag of her finger. “You defended yourself and for that I give you credit.” She looked up at the sudden bells that rang from the nearby clock tower. “Mercy Lewis is it that time already? Come. We must head to the Great Hall to solidify the reception.” 

The trio would quickly pass through the rest of the castle before happening upon the Great Hall. Much like the rotunda, the hall was decorated with banners and flags, all in the now familiar navy blue and cranberry colors. There were a few tables and chairs set up, indicating a planned party but the majority of the space was empty. Headmistress Gibbons took Tina by the elbow and led her towards a group of Pukwudgies in the process of placing a runner on a nearby table. Tina quickly glanced at Newt who gave her a gentle wave, indicating that he’d be quite alright on his own for a bit, and sat to discuss the finer details of the reception. 

Tina found Newt admiring the stained-glass windows that lined the Hall when she finally finished discussing the reception. 

“All settled?” he asked her. Tina nodded and sighed in slight relief. 

“Thankfully yes.” she nodded. “It was like wedding planning with Queenie but somehow more intense.” Newt chuckled. 

“Pukwudgie is as Pukwudgie does.” he hummed before turning back to the windows. She looked with him, watching the enchanted glass play out it’s scene. This particular one, 3 young women working about a wishing well, was a favorite of Tina’s. She watched the 3 women as they walked about, drawing water from the well and laughing with each other. She began to point them out. 

“That one is Fiona.” she nodded, indicating the one with the dark brown hair. “The others are Evelyn and Marvelin. All very sweet but Fiona was my favorite.” The one called Fiona turned toward Tina and gave her a tiny cursey in thanks. “They’re very quiet now but they talked up a storm during the school formals.” Tina chuckled. 

“Formals?” Newt asked her. 

“They were like...school dances.” Tina nodded. “We had two a year. On the winter solstice and spring equinox. I never really liked them but Queenie did. So I went just to make sure no one...tried to take advantage.” She nodded to the window. “I would stand right here and the 4 of us would gossip all night. They would tell me all of the dirt. I knew everything.” she chuckled, remembering the laughs the 4 had had at the expense of some of the more horrid students. Newt chuckled with her and turned more to face her. 

“I would have thought you spent the night dancing. You love it so much.” he told her. Tina bit her lip gently and cast her gaze downward. 

“I do love dancing.” she agreed. “But I never really had the courage to ask any one to dance.” She sighed. “And not one was itching to dance with Bore-pentina Goldstein.” Newt looked at her suddenly, sympathy in his eyes at the nickname. 

“No. Not Bore-pentina.” he groaned softly. Tina chuckled. 

“Is that better or worse than Newt Salamander?” she hummed before shaking her head. “Doesn’t really matter. That stuff doesn't bother me anymore. I have more than enough proof that I’m not boring.” 

“Certainly not a phrase I’d use to describe you.” Newt hummed before looking out to the Great Hall before them. He turned as another group of Pukwudgies fiddled with a large gramophone. Tina watched as his gaze turned curious and almost mischievous. She narrowed her own gaze, instantly suspicious of him. “What?” 

“There is something that concerns me.” He told her. Tina rose a brow 

“Which is?” Newt turned fully to her. 

“That you haven’t had much dancing experience.” Tina gave a chuckle before Newt took her hand. “It truly is a concern.” he insisted playfully. “Seeing as in a few weeks we will have to dance in front of all of our family and friends.” The man smiled as he led her out into the center of the Hall. 

“Newt what are you..” Tina began to protest but gasped as he gently pulled her close to him. His left hand settled respectfully on her back while his right took out his wand. A swift spell fixed the nearby gramophone, causing the Pukwudgies to jump and huff away in indignation, and suddenly the hall was filled with a slow and easy rhythm. He smiled at her and took up her left hand with his right. Tina rolled her eyes and rested her hand on his shoulder. The two gently began to sway together. “You are ridiculous.” she told him after a few bars of the song had passed. Her voice was slightly annoyed but she couldn’t help the smile on her face. 

“Nonsense.” Newt hummed. “You need all the practice you can get.” 

“We can’t let my lack of dancing ability ruin the wedding.” Tina nodded along with the joke. Newt caught her eye as they danced, his greens looking deeply into her browns. 

“As long as at the end of it I can call you my wife, there is nothing that could possibly ruin that day.” 

Tina gasped gently at his words, so heartfelt and full of truth. Never in her life did she imagine she would have this. The child that last walked through these halls was resigned to the life she thought she would always have. A lonely one, filled with those who doubted her and counted her out. She thought she would have to fight them every day, for the belonging she knew deep down she was worthy of. And in some ways, she still does have to fight. But she would have never, in her wildest dreams, thinks she would have someone who saw her. Who valued her and never let her feel anything but proud of herself. To hold her up instead of pulling her down. She thought back to the child she had been, bitter and angry at the world. The young woman she had become, resigned and hard-hearted. And the woman she was now, hopeful and filled with self-love. She had to think it had just a little to do with the man before her, though he would deny it. She looked into his eyes and saw only love shining back. And she simply couldn't wait to feel that love every day of her life. 

“I love you Newt Scamander.” she muttered to him before pressing her lips to his. The two shared a sweet kiss before Tina rested her head on his shoulder. The pair continued their dance, swaying gently to the soft tune.

Headmistress Gibbons smiled warmly and bit misty eyed as she walked out of the hall, closing the doors behind her. 

“Well done Goldstein.” she smiled. “Well done.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been awhile but the update is here! Thanks for reading and, as always, kudos and comments are very much appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always kudos and comments are MUCH appreciated! Tune in to see Tina exploring Ilvermorny with Newt.


End file.
